


Lesson (2)

by Jonzzfi



Series: 60 000 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, I don't like Reginald so I'm absolutely gonna try to mention his shit parenting at every point, School, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonzzfi/pseuds/Jonzzfi
Summary: A short fic. Allison doesn't like physics.





	Lesson (2)

Allison chews on her pencil a lot during lessons. It’s a terrible habit, but she’d rather it be her pencils than her nails. Her nails are covered in a beautiful baby blue color right now, with extra sparkles added by Klaus. She doesn’t want to ruin them.

Of all the lessons their father has deigned important enough for them to learn, physics has to be the absolute dullest one. The only ones paying poor Pogo any attention are Five and Vanya. Ben, usually a good student, is distracted by Klaus softly snoring away on his shoulder.

Vanya doesn’t like physics much either, but she works a lot harder in class than Allison does. She probably feels like she has to prove herself. To Father.

 _Stupid. It’s not like he’ll actually care,_ Allison thinks and sets her pencil down. _Look, dad, still no superpowers but I got an A in physics!_ She crosses her arms on her desk and sets her head down on them. Might as well take a nap, since Pogo doesn’t seem to care enough to wake Klaus up.

Vanya is still in her field of vision, scribbling notes. Her hair is up today, in a loose ponytail. It’s sloppily done and doesn’t suit her at all. But at least she’s not hiding behind her hair for once.

Allison stares at the side of Vanya’s face, cataloguing her every feature and movement. Vanya doesn’t notice her staring. She doesn’t even look away from her notes.

_So stupid._

Allison closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> 2/60,000. I'm using a one-word prompt list to make these but this one only goes up to 153. Apparently writing one fic a day, this challenge of mine would take 165 years. If I write about 50 a day, it's 3-4 years. Either way, we're in for a long ride. Yikes.


End file.
